21st Century Babe
by B. and the Jetts
Summary: Se Sam soubesse que uma reles casinha amaldiçoada fosse dar tantos problemas, teria ido sozinho. Se Dean soubesse o que ia acontecer naquele serviço, teria deixado Sam ir sozinho. Quer dizer... Ou não.


"Você é tão viadinho, Sammy" foi a resposta de Dean quando Sam perguntou se o mais velho estava realmente bem. Ei, um irmão mais novo tem o direito de se preocupar – ao contrário do que o Dean pensa – quando está praticamente carregando o irmão mais velho de dentro do carro até o quarto do motel de beira de estrada onde ambos vão passar a noite.

Isso também foi a última coisa que Dean disse antes de perder toda a cor do rosto e desmaiar.

Sam teria rido e devolvido o comentário sobre viadisse, se a camiseta de Dean não estivesse encharcada de sangue.

"Eu avisei, não avisei?" Sam reclamou, enquanto cortava a camiseta do irmão "Maldições por _todos_ os lados!"

"Era uma casa amaldiçoada, então faz sentido" Dean comentou, grogue pela perda de sangue. Quer dizer, era isso que Sam esperava. Depois do raio que atingiu Dean logo no umbral da casa maldita, se fosse só perda de sangue, era lucro.

E quando isso é bom, é prova que sua vida é uma merda.

"Cala a boca!" Sam mandou, sem olhar para o rosto do mais velho "Cala a porra da boca!"

"Eu adoro quando você é todo mandão, Sammy" era de se admirar a persistência de Dean, qualquer outro estaria desmaiado até o dia seguinte. Mas naquele momento, Sam estava achando tudo um porre.

Ele ainda não havia entendido o que aconteceu na casa. Era uma casa amaldiçoada, certo, todos os moradores morriam, tudo bem, mas o que foi aquele raio? Abriu um rombo no tronco de Dean, mas o idiota teimoso ainda queria recitar o ritual de limpeza. Conseguiu falar metade antes de Sam o encontrar sangrando por todo o chão.

"Imbecil cabeça dura" Sam resmungou, terminando o curativo.

"Vadiazinha chorona" Dean retrucou, apesar de estar com a língua grande demais pra própria boca. Ele começou a sentar e teve que lutar contra o impulso de girar os olhos quando Sam começou a chiar.

"Você tem que ficar deitado!"

"Eu não vou dormir desse jeito!"

"Que jeito?"

Dean suspirou "Eu já tenho um túnel embaixo das costelas, queria ficar um pouco mais confortável" e indicou a calça jeans.

"Ah..." Sam franziu a testa e deu de ombros "Eu posso te ajudar!"

"NÃO!" a exclamação veio acompanhada de uma mão entortando o nariz do mais novo "Nós já tivemos nosso momento pombinhos do amor, você até já me remendou, pode deixar que com a roupa, eu me viro."

Dean fingiu não ouvir o _ingrato idiota_ que Sam começou a resmungar enquanto levantava, mas sério, tudo tinha um limite e depois de ter sido zapeado pela casa, o limite do Winchester mais velho tinha virado um ponto no horizonte.

Ele sentou, calmamente, e com uma paciência incomum, tirou a calça jeans e colocou uma camiseta limpa – ou quase. Pelo canto dos olhos, dava pra ver o Sam emburrado mexendo no laptop.

"A princesa tá emburrada?"

"Cala a boca, Dean."

Enquanto se ajeitava na cama, Dean resolveu fazer a boa ação do dia e deixar essa passar "Amanhã nós precisamos voltar e terminar o ritual. A casa pode zapear mais alguém."

"Zapear?"

"Você sabe, quando eu passei pelo arco _ZAP!_ Não faça essa cara pra mim" ele emendou sem olhar para o irmão "Eu to doente" e com isso, afundou no travesseiro, sentindo o corpo inteiro amolecer.

"Você _é_ doente, tem uma diferença"

"É."

"Você concorda?"

"Amanhã eu compro, Sam..."

"Dean? Você tá me ouvindo?"

"Só cachorros comem isso, Sammy..." Dean sussurrou, e apesar de Sam querer estrangula-lo, tinha que admitir que até que o irmão falava bem pra quem estava dormindo.

Decidido a seguir o exemplo, Sam fechou o laptop e se arrastou para a cama mais próxima a parede, ainda tentando entender o que aconteceu quando Dean foi _zapeado_. Também tentando entender porque estava usando a palavra idiota que Dean inventou.

Mais tarde, Sam tentaria se convencer de que acordou por ter notado que Dean não estava mais deitado na cama ao lado. Que pressentiu algo errado e por isso despertou de um dos sonos mais agradáveis que ele tinha em semanas. Até porque havia chutado o cobertor pra fora da cama, mas não.

Ele acordou por causa do grito.

Só levou um segundo para Sam estar em pé, as costas contra a parede, os olhos vasculhando o quarto e a mão engatilhando a arma. A cama de Dean vazia, as cobertas bagunçadas.

"Dean?"

"Sam?" porque a voz do Dean estava tão... estranha?

"Cara, você ouviu aquilo?" Sam relaxou um pouco, desengatando a arma e sentando na beirada da cama "Aquela mulher parecia ter gritado aqui dentro do quarto."

"Cara..." a voz do Dean está _realmente_ estranha. A porta do banheiro abriu de uma vez "Eu sou a mulher!"

Sam levantou o olhar e a arma ao mesmo tempo, não era o Dean parado ali, não era nem um homem. A garota encarava as próprias mãos com olhos verdes extremamente arregalados. As mesmas mãos que levantaram até o cabelo curto, correndo os dedos pelas mechas que lhe cobriam as orelhas e parte do pescoço, as pontas espetadas para todos os lados.

"Sam, dá pra você parar de apontar a porra da arma pra mim e fazer alguma coisa?"

A única coisa que Sam conseguiu fazer foi encarar a moça, que começava a respirar cada vez mais rápido. Sam imaginou se ela poderia hiperventilar.

"Quem é você?" ele exigiu, ficando de pé, ainda sem desviar a arma.

"Denis Rodman" ela disse séria antes de ralhar "Quem você acha?"

Como assim quem ele achava? Ele nunca havia visto essa mulher antes! Ela estava usando uma camiseta preta e uma bermuda justa que parecia muito uma cueca boxer... Olhando bem, ela tinha alguma coisa de familiar nos olhos verdes, no cabelo loiro escuro, na corrente de palavrões muito criativos que explodiam ocasionalmente de sua boca enquanto ela esperava Sam dizer alguma coisa.

Ei... O que...?

O colar. Dean nunca tirava aquilo.

"Dean?"

"Não" Dean (?) arqueou as sobrancelhas, sua voz escorrendo sarcasmo de um jeito impossível de confundir "Quem mais seria, Sam?"

"O que aconteceu?"

"Ah, nada não... Eu acordei hoje, vi um biquininho e pensei 'por que não?' e uma coisa levou a outra e aqui estou. Mais alguma pergunta idiota, Sammy?" é. Era mesmo o Dean.

"Se acalma cara..." Sam suspirou e jogou a arma na cama, esfregando o rosto com as duas mãos.

"'Se acalma, cara'?" Dean repetiu, testando as palavras, então resolveu que elas ainda não faziam sentido '_Se acalma, cara_'? Eu tenho peitos, Sam!" e agarrou seus novos acessórios para dar ênfase "Peitos! Eu não vou me acalmar, eu vou queimar aquela porra daquela casa!"

Eles apenas se encararam pelo que pareceu um longo instante. Sam nunca tinha visto Dean tão transtornado em toda sua vida. Mas por outro lado, ele também nunca tinha visto o irmão com o cabelo tão comprido – estava maior que o de Sam – nem com seios tão voluptuosos.

Só essa última idéia quase lançou Sam num ataque de risos, mas ele se controlou. Ou quase. Dean o estava fuzilando com o olhar.

"Você não pode queimar a casa" Sam sufocou para fora, tentando mudar de assunto antes que lhe viessem a mente mais algumas piadas potencialmente mortais.

O inferno não conhece fúria...

De ódio, a expressão de Dean transmutou para uma indignação chocada "Não posso?" ele/ela riu, sem qualquer humor. Se Sam fosse honesto, foi meio psicótico "Pois eu tenho um galão de gasolina e uma caixa de fósforos que dizem o contrário!"

Sam abriu a boca, tentando pensar no que poderia falar, porque tudo que ele conseguia pensar tinha algo envolvendo as frases _Eu sempre quis ter uma irmã mesmo_ ou _Quanto tempo vai demorar até você ceder e começar a pintar as unhas?_ – e Dean não estava ajudando em nada entrando e saindo do banheiro sem parar – mas o que saiu de sua boca foi ainda mais absurdo de certa forma.

"Você parece com a mamãe"

Só a cabeça de Dean apareceu, os olhos arregalados e as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ele/ela lambeu os lábios e coçou o pescoço, agora bem mais fino.

"E sabe o esquisito, Sammy?" o mais novo negou com a cabeça "Tecnicamente eu que sou a garota, e você que fala essas coisas de mulherzinha..." e Dean sumiu de volta para o banheiro, não sem antes demonstrar que a questão o intrigava. A intrigava. Tanto faz...

Quando Dean saiu do banheiro dessa vez e puxou uma calça jeans de sua mochila, Sam notou que a camiseta tinha uma aparência molhada. Infelizmente não era água.

"Dean" ele chamou, puxando o irmão/irmã pelo pulso "Seu machucado" mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Dean o afastou com tapas de mãos muito menores do que as que Sam estava habituado.

"Eu to bem."

Clássico. Sam levantou a ponta da camiseta de Dean, que mais uma vez afastou o mais novo, dessa vez com um soco pontuado no ombro.

"Cara, é sério. Eu to bem. E se você tá tentando ver os meus peitos, você é doente."

"Eu só quero ver o curativo, Dean!" Sam reclamou, segurando o braço do mais velho(a), que lhe lançou um olhar de morte.

"Não parece, eu sei, mas eu ainda consigo acabar com a tua raça!"

Sam riu.

Grande, graaande erro. Quando Dean disse que ainda conseguia acabar com a raça de Sam, ele não estava brincando. Não mesmo. Dean-garota não era exatamente pequenininha, mas ainda era menor do que a versão original de Dean, Sam só não esperava que ela agisse como uma soldado do exército israelense. Krav maga incluído.

"Você _não_ riu! Diz que você não riu!"

Mas não conseguiria dizer nem que quisesse, ele ainda estava rindo sem parar. Seu irmão mais velho no corpo da _irmã_ mais velha tinha acabado de derruba-lo na cama e continuava as ameaças de lhe dar uma surra. Ele não tinha certeza de que Dean não seria capaz de quebrá-lo, como afirmava com tanta veemência – porque era bem possível – mas de qualquer forma, ainda era engraçado.

Na verdade era completamente hilário.

"Dean" Sam ofegou "Isso é ridículo!"

"Ridículo vai ser você, apanhando de uma garota!"

E apesar de isso ter feito as risadas de Sam terem aumentado por um momento – porque, fala sério! _Apanhando de uma garota_ – a surra veio, e a graça se foi. Aparentemente se transferiu para Dean que começou a dar uma risadinha sinistra.

"Pára, Dean!" Sam gritou, em meio murros nas costelas e cotoveladas no esterno "AI!" nada era nem potencialmente mortal, mas doíam feito o inferno "Quando é que você ficou tão forte?"

Dean fez aquele barulho engraçado no fundo da garganta, de quando uma risada explode inesperadamente.

"Quando é que eu _não_ fui forte, Sammy?"

Sam tinha certeza de que teria uma resposta para aquilo, mas as faisquinhas que levava na cabeça faziam o ato de pensar ficar bem mais complicado. Ele tentou rolar para fora da cama, mas só conseguiu meio giro, ficando de barriga pra baixo com um joelho ossudo de Dean no meio das suas costas e sua cara sendo afundada no travesseiro.

"Dean" ele gemeu, pensando se seria possível inalar um travesseiro "Eu não consigo respirar!"

Em resposta, Dean levantou a cabeça do irmão pelo cabelo e exigiu "Pede penico!"

"O que? Não!" e assim, Sam voltou a quase engolir o travesseiro.

"Pede penico!"

"Você vai me matar!"

"Melhor um irmão morto do que... Merda, Sam, você tá sangrando!"

Isso era estranho. Sam não se sentia machucado, não de verdade, nada muito além do orgulho, claro. Ele acabara de levar ma coça de seu irmão _transexual_. Não era bem uma história para contar para os netos.

Dean saltou da cama, se remexendo desconfortavelmente enquanto esperava Sam levantar. Ele – ela no momento – sabia que não tinha feito nada que pudesse machucar o irmãozinho, então isso significava que o sangue era de alguma ferida velha que abriu no meio da briga, uma ferida velha que ainda poderia sangrar só poderia ter acontecido ontem, ontem eles estavam na casa maldita, logo, Sam foi zapeado, mesmo que tenha sido de raspão e poderia se transformar em uma morsa a qualquer momento.

"Eu não sinto nada Dean" Sam disse, ainda olhando o sangue que manchava sua camiseta e procurando a origem, mas não havia nada.

"Mas você tá coberto de sangue!" Dean soou como uma menina de 13 anos.

Sam esboçou um sorriso e só então olhou para o irmão(a).

"Dean!" ele exclamou "É _você_ que tá coberto de sangue!" Dean olhou para si próprio e suspirou aliviado por Sammy estar bem.

"Ah, menos mal"

Sam queria dar um soco nele(a) "Ficou fazendo essa putaria, deve ter estourado os pontos!"

"Eu to bem"

Como uma frase tão pequena pode iniciar uma briga tão grande? Três palavras, sete letras, um criado-mudo quebrado, uma costela possivelmente trincada e Sam conseguiu fazer Dean deitar na cama e começou a descascar a gaze encharcada de sangue. E ele só conseguiu por Dean estar menor bem mais leve, mas ele(a) ainda dava coices feito uma mula.

"Isso é uma perda de tempo tão grande" Dean resmungou, deitado(a) feito uma tábua na cama, encarando o teto como se o estuque fosse o culpado de todos os males do mundo "Nós deveríamos estar queimando a casa do capeta!"

"Ninguém vai queimar nada e você não pode andar por aí com as tripas saindo"

"Rainha do drama"

"Você realmente quer falar sobre quem é rainha de qualquer coisa hoje?"

"Golpe baixo"

Sam pegou a agulha para refazer os pontos e não pode deixar de pensar que eles nem tiveram tempo de guardar a parafernália de primeiros socorros.

"Eu tava falando sério, viu?" ele murmurou, concentrado e Dean só o espiou pelo canto dos olhos "Você realmente tá parecendo a mamãe."

"Meu Deus..." Dean gemeu "Não basta você estar cutucando a minha barriga com tanta vontade que eu sinto seus dedos fazendo cócegas no meu fígado..."

"O fígado é do lado direito"

"... agora você ainda vai _conversar_ comigo? Isso tudo é ódio?" ele(a) tentou cruzar os braços, mas não parecia encontrar uma posição "Eu vou acabar precisando comprar um sutiã..."

"O que?"

"Que o que?"

"Você disse que precisava _comprar um sutiã_?"

"Não."

"Disse sim!"

"Tenta você andar com duas bolas de vôlei penduradas no peito e me diz se é fácil!"

"Vôlei, Dean? Tá se achando demais, hein?"

"E você tá olhando demais, não tá não?"

"Terminei!" Sam se apressou em dizer, por saber que esse assunto seria como abrir uma lata de vermes e Dean não deixaria pra lá nunca mais "Pode ir comprar sua calcinha de renda agora"

"Apanhou pouco, né?" Dean sentou devagar, testando o novo curativo.

"Pega leve, cara... Se estourar isso de novo, vai acabar indo pro hospital"

"Eu vou pegar extremamente leve quando as coisas estiverem de volta no lugar" as mãos femininas de Dean apontaram a própria virilha "E por coisas eu quero dizer meu-"

"Entendi! Eu entendi!"

Dean olhou para os lados e mais uma vez para a fachada da loja. Depois de fugir de Sam – que estava insuportável no seu papel de Mamãe Ganso – ele(a) foi no primeiro lugar que conseguiu pensar. Mas não havia nem um ângulo em que esse lugar não deixasse de ser humilhante.

E mesmo sabendo que naquele momento, ele era uma _ela_ e por isso absolutamente ninguém se importaria, Dean ainda sentia a necessidade de olhar em volta. Ninguém poderia ver aquilo.

Os olhos verdes fecharam com força e seus pés começaram a andar.

"Como posso ajuda-la?"

Dean abriu os olhos e mordeu o lábio um instante. "Eu preciso de um sutiã"

"Qual o seu tamanho, querida?" a vendedora era mais velha do que Dean, bem arrumada, o cabelo preso num coque, olhos azuis claros e um sorriso brilhante. Ela fazia lembrar a policial Hudak. Também fazia lembrar uma época em que ele(a) faria uma mulher dessas derreter apenas com um sorriso. Casa idiota.

"Eu não sei"

"Não sabe?"

Pensando rápido como de costume, Dean assumiu uma postura que em qualquer outra situação seria absurda, ele disse a verdade "Eu nunca tive um"

Os olhos claros percorreram a camiseta do Zeppelin e o jeans rasgado que Dean estava usando e o rosto da vendedora se contorceu em compaixão. Os Winchester sempre contaram com o costume das pessoas de sempre presumir o pior, menos palavras eram necessárias. "Meu nome é Val, querida! Eu vou te ajudar."

Dean engoliu a seco quando Val sorriu docemente e enroscou o braço no dele.

Apesar de sempre esperar o pior, as coisas não pareciam tão ruins, especialmente no provador...

Ah... O provador.

Essa coisinha maravilhosa estava experimentando conjuntos de renda preta e vermelha, cinta liga e outras coisas que Dean não fazia idéia do nome, mas que sabia muito bem admirar. "Isso fica bem em mim?"

Ela se apresentou como Sky – se havia alguma dúvida de que ela era uma stripper, todas acabaram naquele instante – não perguntou o nome dele, simplesmente o chamava de "Baby", desfilou para Dean como se soubesse que ali dentro tinha um homem e no final escolheu o sutiã para ele. "Azul elétrico!" ela exclamou animada, empurrou Dean para dentro de um dos reservados "Você vai ficar linda!" e entrou junto.

Talvez essa coisa de ser mulher não fosse tãããoooo ruim assim.

Sam levantou os olhos da tela do laptop quando Dean entrou com um sorriso idiota estampado no rosto. Ele estava com a camiseta amarrada na cintura, deixando o umbigo de fora, o cabelo tinha alguma coisa diferente e ainda por cima estava mascando chiclete.

A cena inteira era perturbadora.

"Onde você estava?"

"Cara..." Dean se jogou na cama, as pernas mais curtas balançando a alguns centímetros do chão "Sabe como ver duas garotas se pegando é um máximo?" Sam não teve tempo de responder "Quando você é uma das garotas, a coisa é ainda mais legal!"

"Não vai me dizer que você-"

O telefone tocando interrompeu qualquer coisa que Sam pudesse perguntar, mas não impediu um calafrio de percorrer sua espinha. Era estranho ver Dean como qualquer outra coisa que não seu irmão e mesmo que Sam conseguisse esquecer quando não estava olhando, seu cérebro não parecia capaz de processar como o mais velho estava _feminino_.

"Alô?" Dean atendeu, estalando o chiclete "E aí, Bobby! É... É o Dean! Não, o Sam ainda não me deixou voltar pra detonar aquela casa." Os irmãos se encararam com ódio "É mesmo? Show. Manda" Dean gesticulou pedindo papel e caneta.

"E então?" Sam perguntou quando Dean desligou.

"Bobby disse que com isso a gente pode voltar na casa do capeta sem correr o risco de ser zapeado" ele atirou a lista para o mais novo "Quer dizer, pelo menos ninguém mais vai virar mulher nem nada, acho que os raios ainda são possíveis"

Sam concordou distraidamente, ainda imaginando o que aconteceu enquanto o irmão esteve fora.

"A gente vai precisar de dinheiro pra essas coisas" Dean comentou levantando.

"Onde você vai?"

"Onde eu vou quando a gente precisa de dinheiro?" a expressão de _dã, não é óbvio_ do outro não tranqüilizou em nada as preocupações de Sam.

"Você não vai jogar sinuca nem pôquer desse jeito"

"Por que não?"

"Você é uma garota!"

"Você também!"

Os dois se encararam, Sam com a testa franzida em receio, Dean com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em confusão e pouco caso.

"Se você vai, eu vou junto"

"Tá, tanto faz..."

Algumas pessoas eram boas em pintura, outras em música, Dean era bom em encontrar o bar com os piores freqüentadores. Depois de ter colocado Black Sabbath na jukebox pela 8º vez, levar um tapa na bunda, torcer a mão que lhe deu o dito tapa e ter que ser rebocado para longe da confusão na direção do bar, Dean parecia feliz. Sam ralhou com ele e a bartender ouviu.

"Por que você chama sua irmã de Dean?" ela perguntou e Sam congelou.

"Meu nome é Deana" Dean respondeu com um sorriso amigável, cruzando o braço com o de Sam e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Parecia uma cena doce se os dedos dele não estivessem esmagando o pulso do mais novo "Desde que esse monstrinho era criança sempre me chamou de Dean... Por isso que eu o chamo de Samantha!"

A bartender riu e Dean deu um soco de brincadeira no ombro de Sam. Pelo menos foi o que pareceu, já que o mais velho mais uma vez se aproveitou da situação pra tentar aleijar o outro.

Sentado no bar, bebendo uma cerveja – às 3:30 da tarde. Um absurdo – Sam começou a perceber que seja lá o que Dean aprontou enquanto estava fora, isso ajudou para que ele se acostumasse com a nova situação corporal e passasse a tirar proveito disso. A velocidade com que Dean conseguia tirar proveito de uma situação nunca deixava de surpreender Sam.

_Deana_ estava rodeando a mesa de sinuca com uma expressão confusa e distante, era a cara de Loira(o)-Bonita(o)-e-Burra(o) que _Dean_ costumava fazer de vez em quando, mas acentuada de um jeito cômico.

Como aqueles caras acreditaram que _Deana_ não sabia jogar, mas queria apostar?

"Uau! Acertei de novo!" Dean exclamou do jeito mais exagerado e sonso que conseguiu. Ele estava ficando profundamente cansado de agir como se estivesse animado o tempo todo e aquele fecho do sutiã o estava enlouquecendo.

Felizmente, o ato já havia resultado nos 500 dólares mais fáceis de toda sua vida. Hora de juntar as tralhas que detonar aquela casa e comemorar no bar onde a Sky trabalha, com alguma sorte-

"Mais um jogo, gracinha?"

Controlando a vontade de quebrar o taco nas costas do cara, Dean sorriu. "Ia ser um máximo, mas meu irmão tá me esperando e a gente tem que ir embora!"

Dois passos e no instante seguinte suas costas estavam prensadas contra a parede. "Irving?" o cara grandão e barbudo que segurava Dean contra a parede chamou "Acho que a nossa Deana mentiu pra gente..."

"Sabe de uma coisa, Seymor? Eu também acho"

Exausto de ser mulher, de ter peitos, de não poder simplesmente queimar a porra da casa, de ter que aturar piadinhas de Sam e ainda ter um talho com pontos que já foram refeitos – e não seria uma maravilha se eles estourassem de novo – Dean decidiu abandonar a farsa.

"Seguinte, ou vocês me soltam... Ou vocês me soltam."

Irving riu.

"E o que você vai fazer, gracinha?"

"O dobro ou nada que eu consigo botar vocês dois de bunda no chão"

Mais risos, de ambos dessa vez.

"Tá valendo, menina."

"Você poderia ter se machucado de verdade, Dean!" Sam reclamou enquanto eles fugiam do bar.

"Mil dólares, Sam!" Dean comemorou "MIL! Foi a coisa mais fácil do mundo! E eu nunca tinha pensado nisso!" em contrapartida ao dinheiro, tinha um lábio cortado e um hematoma na maçã do rosto. Mil dólares por isso? Valia totalmente a pena.

"Você não poderia fazer isso, ninguém ia topar lutar com você normalmente" eles alcançaram o refúgio do Impala e Sam entrou na porta do motorista, já que Dean parecia incapaz de parar de olhar para as notas amassadas em suas mãos.

"Tá, tá, blá blá blá, mas o que importa é que agora nada vai me impedir de queimar aquela casa!"

E nada impediu.

A mandinga do Bobby deu certo e o ritual foi perfeito, sem raios dessa vez e Dean parecia uma maníaca rindo e espalhando gasolina por todo o lugar.

O problema veio depois.

"Por que você ainda é uma mulher?"

Dean finalmente descolou os olhos do fogo para encarar o irmão, então desviou os olhos para as próprias mãos e novamente para Sam.

"Ah merda, deve ser uma daquelas coisas de 24 horas"

E passou o resto da madrugada ignorando o olhar preocupado que Sam lhe lançava sem parar.

No dia seguinte, Dean não queria abrir os olhos, não queria ver seu rosto no espelho, não queria corpo de mulher que não estivesse _por cima_ do seu. Ou por baixo, ele era flexível, não reclamaria.

"Ah, graças a Deus!" Sam respirava aliviado e foi a deixa para Dean criar coragem para ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Deu certo? Deu certo!" ele – e agora somente _ele_ – perguntou e respondeu, feliz por ter mãos do tamanho normal e não ter peitos.

Então saltou da cama e correu para o banheiro, saindo de lá completamente vestido.

"Ei, onde você vai?" Sam gritou enquanto Dean passava pela porta.

"Não me espere acordado!"

Ela já havia se apresentado e agora fazia seu turno como garçonete. O lugar estava lotado dos suspeitos de costume, caminhoneiros suados, velhos gordos e adolescentes magrelos. Com um suspiro, ela voltou a pensar na loirinha tímida de olhos verdes da loja de lingerie e sorriu.

"Com licença?" uma voz a chamou.

Sky virou de uma vez e deu de cara com os mesmos olhos verdes de antes. "Baby?"

"Como?"

Não era a Baby... Não mesmo. Era um cara alto com ombros largos usando uma jaqueta de couro. Quando Sky pensou que ficaria desapontada, prestou atenção no homem a sua frente e o sentimento logo foi esquecido. Ele era lindo! E realmente tinha os mesmos olhos da loirinha. Ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

"Desculpa!" ela sorriu de volta "Te confundi com uma pessoa."

"Você não é a Sky, é?"

"Isso mesmo" Sky tentou se mostrar desconfiada, mas adorou que o estranho soubesse quem ela era.

"Minha prima pediu pra eu te entregar isso" ele ergueu o sutiã azul elétrico "Agradeceu, disse que fica muito melhor em você do que nela e disse que você me diria como eu poderia te pagar por toda a ajuda" o sorriso agora foi verdadeiro, amigável e tinha um jeito tão inocente que Sky não saberia explicar. Porque o resto dele era completamente sacana.

"Você é primo da Baby?"

"É" ele riu "Acho que sim"

E reparando bem, ele tinha mesmo os mesmos cílios compridos, a boca bem feita, o cabelo loiro escuro, o sorriso surpreendentemente inocente... Não era a Baby, mas próximo o bastante, não é? Talvez melhor.

"E qual seu nome?" Sky devolveu o sorriso, seus significados bem óbvios.

"Dean"

É, talvez ser mulher não fosse tão ruim assim, mas ser homem era um máximo!

* * *

**N/A.:.** Escrevi isso de brincadeira há algum tempo e quando reli achei bem... Bem. Não sei descrever, mas resolvi colocar aqui!

Sei que o tema é batido e blá, blá, blá, mas essa fic faz parte de um projeto de colocar uma luz nova sobre temas clichês. A luz nova nesse caso foi fazer o Sam _não_ sentir tesão pelo Dean em nenhum momento da história e vice-versa. Desculpe se desapontei alguém.

Reviews são muuuuito bem vindas!


End file.
